Harry Potter in the First Task
by Bromson20
Summary: Harry has four days to figure out how to survive the First Task, will he make it and how will he do it?


*******************************************************  
Author's Note: I do not own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does. I do own the name of the book 'Dragons and Magic: The Pros and Cons of Too Much Power', the spell 'Drakia Cromergous', and the name 'Kravoshtiva. This is my first story so please read and review, so that I know what I need to work on.  
*******************************************************

~~equals parseltongue~~

Harry Potter in the First Task

November 19, 1995 Beasts of Destruction

For three weeks Harry Potter had been looking for some kind of hint as to what the First Task was likely to be. His free periods between classes were spent researching past Tournaments and looking up spells of all kinds. He spent most of his nights doing the same,though he also spent time talking to Moaning Myrtle about things she'd seen in her time spent in and around the castle, she also helped him work through Ron's betrayal. Finally four days before the day of the First Task he had narrowed it down to having to get past or retrieve something from a dangerous creature but he could only narrow the creature down to either a dragon or a manticore. Harry couldn't find any spells that would be effective against a dragon and the only spells he could find that would be effective against a manticore were high powered blasting curses and even then they would have to hit inside the creature's mouth because everywhere else the skin would betoo thick.

"Harrykinns "

"How "

"Are "

"You?"

"I'm stumped. I can't find any spells that could slow down or stop a dragon and the only way I can find to get past a manticore is to blow its head off with a blasting curse directed to the inside of its mouth," Harry replied to the twins as they sat beside him in the library, while looking over the table he had his books spread out on (which was bending in the middle from the weight of so many books).

"Why are you focusing on only dragons and manticores?" Twin one asked, eyeing a stack of books that looked like it was too precariously stacked to stay up if blown on just right.

"Yeah, what George said," said Twin two.

"I'm Fred."

"No, I'm Fred and you're George."

"No, I'm Fred remember, I was the one who stuffed that biting book we found last year in that Slytherin's pants after Potions when he said the only reason the Chaser Trio was on the quiditch team the last three years was because they were sleeping with Wood."

"Oh yeah, I was the one that put the catnip juice in his deodorant so Mrs. Norris would follow him instead of us."

"That's right. So back to my question Harry, why focus so much on just dragons and manticores?"

"Well Gred, Feorge, they were the most commonly used creatures that aren't too deadly or destructive. They've used acromantulas, basilisks and cockatrices before but after the last tournament when the cockatrice the champions were supposed to subdue went on a rampage and killed all three of the champions, two of the Headmasters while injuring the third and a third of the spectators were killed as well as injuring all but four spectators who were in the restrooms fifty feet from the side of the stadium and out of its path. After that they amended the rules so that couldn't happen again and then canceled the tournaments until further notice. So it has to be either a dragon or a manticore. The only thing I'm sure of though is that we won't have to kill it because that would require the Killing Curse or something else as destructive and of equal power, and even then if it hit a claw it would most likely be deflected into the crowd."

"Well, good luck mate. Do you want to know the odds we're running?" George asked taking a piece of parchment from a pocket and picking up one of Harry's quills.

"No, but put me down for 5G that Fleur and Krum will get burned, will ya?" Harry asked picking up a book about the dragon preserve in Romania.

"Will do Harrykinns, but we've got 10 to 1 odds from some bloke in Hufflepuff that you will get hurt, and we put down 20G that Bill and Charlie loaned us that not only will you not get hurt but you'll get first place in the task, so do your best and don't get hurt otherwise we have do their laundry for four years after we get our N.E.W.T.s." Fred said as the twins started to leave.

"Oi, wait." Harry said a little too loudly and earning a "Ssshhhhh," and a disapproving glare from Madam Pince who turned the corner just as he said it.

"Yes?" the twins replied in unison.

"Charlie works with dragons doesn't he?" The twins nodded to him."Do you think he knows any spells I can learn in the next couple days to help me out with the Task?"

"He might, it can't hurt to ask right?" said Fred.

"I'll write him and ask right now, thanks guys."

"See you later, Harry," they said as they left.

Half an hour later Harry was just outside the Great Hall on his way to dinner from the Owlery after sending his letter to Charlie when Malfoy decided to make an idiot of himself. "So, Potter, got a plan yet?"

"Plan for what Malfoy, getting your dad to admit to his past crimes?" Harry asked in a bored voice while drawing his wand behind his back.

"No!" He spat. "The first task, you moron. I might tell you what it is if you ask nicely though. My father and I have a bet you see. He doesn't think you'll last ten minutes in the task, as for me, I don't think you'll last five."

"I don't care what you or your dad think Malfoy! Every time you breathe the world is a poorer place. And your father deserves the Kiss for the things he has done, not the least of which is helping to spawn you." Harry said as he cast a deflection and multiplying spell he found in a book about rarely used dueling spells on his back. Everyone who heard Harry's rebuttle burst out laughing on their way into the Great Hall for dinner. Harry knew Malfoy was going to curse him so he turned his back and started towards his waiting dinner. He didn't even flinch when he felt the shield on his back weaken then disappear. He turned around to see what had happened to Malfoy after he turned his back, there lying on the floor of the Entrance Hall was a stunned and bound Malfoy, an unconscious Crabbe with a neon pink beard and green mustache and the beard appeared to be growing rapidly down his front. An unconscious Goyle lay next to them with a pig nose, six inch buck teeth and a pair of flapping fish tails for ears while it appeared that all his hair lengthened to about two feet long and took on the look of poodle fur. Curiously there was also a stunned white ferret with what looked like Professor Moody's eye, flask, and peg leg lying on the floor around it.

"Mr. Potter what is going on here," came a stern voice with a strong Scottish brogue.

"Professor, he attacked Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle, and Professor Moody," came Pansy Parkinson's reply from behind where Malfoy had been standing before Harry turned his back to him.

"I asked Mr. Potter, Miss Parkinson, please wait to tell your view of events."

"I saw it, Minerva," came a squeaky voice from just behind Harry causing Pansy to back up a step.

"Well then what happened, Mr. Potter?"

"I was on my way to dinner after sending a letter and was about to enter the Great Hall when Malfoy started to antagonize me, asking if I had a plan for the task on Thursday and insulting me in his usual way. I said something back, I forget what, and he insulted me again and told me that he and his father have a bet about how long I'll make it in the task. I told him I don't care what he and his father think and, guessing he was going to try and curse me I cast a shield charm on my back turned around and started toward the Great Hall. A couple steps after I turned my back I felt three spells impact my shield and then a fourth that caused it to dissipate. I turned around and saw this." He gestured to the three students and ferret on the floor in front of him.

"Is that what happened Filius?"

"It is, Minerva, though I don't recognize the shield charm Mr. Potter used. What was that by the way?" Professor Flitwick asked in his usual squeaky voice though he did sound somewhat impressed.

"Protegia sir, it's an Auror level Shield Charm created by Mathias Flitwick and Selene Lovegood in 1982. It's a silent deflection shield that returns the spell with five times the power, and changes the effects of the deflected spell or spells depending on how violent the results would have been had it or they hit the intended target. According to the book, if the victim is bound and stunned the spell that was cast against you could have been potentially deadly for the victim, Crabbe seems to have cast a high powered blasting hex, and Goyle seems to have cast a hurling hex, Professor Moody's transfiguration wasn't violent so it didn't change the effects."

"Fifty points for the Auror level shield charm Mr. Potter," said Professor Flitwick. George picked up Moody's flask opened it and took a sniff to see if it was Firewhiskey, he gagged and started to rub his nose. "What's wrong Mr. Weasley?"

"That's Polyjuice Potion," George said before blowing his nose. "We brewed it in Potions today, that's not the real Moody."

Professor McGonagall transfigured the ferret back into a person but he didn't look like Moody anymore. "That's Barty Crouch Jr., he's supposed to be dead.

Two minutes later after Professor Flitwick checked the three Slytherins wands and it was confirmed they had all cast potentially fatal spells, Malfoy had cast an organ exploding curse (it would cause all internal organs except the heart and lungs to explode), Crabbe's blasting hex would have left nothing but his legs recognizable and Goyle's hurling hex would have sent him hurling through the air at over 200 mph, the four were then taken to the Hospital Wing and placed under guard of Hagrid and Professor Flitwick. The Aurors were called and Dumbledore was told what was going on. After the Aurors arrived Harry and the other witnesses who hadn't eaten dinner yet were allowed to eat sandwiches while giving their statements and answering questions. Two and a half hours later the three Slytherins and Crouch Jr. were taken to Ministry holding cells and the other students were allowed to go to their common rooms and to answer the questions of their fellow students.

Harry had just gotten to his dorm and was about to change into his pajamas when he heard a tapping at the window. He opened the window and allowed Hedwig to flutter in and land on her perch beside his bed where she stuck out her leg for Harry to remove the roll of parchment attached there. Harry untied the parchment and gave her a few owl treats before reading the note.

Dear Harry,

I'm sorry to tell you this but all the spells I know of that can calm down, slow or stop a dragon take from 15 to 20 people, with all of them hitting at the same spot. Even the Killing Curse would take at least 7 people and if that's not bad enough the older a dragon is the more casters are needed to penetrate the hide. I do agree though that the only way to subdue a manticore is to blow its head off with a blasting hex in the mouth. I'm sorry about how Ron is acting, you don't seem the type to flaunt your wealth or like the attention. He wrote me a letter complaining that you flaunt your wealth in front of him and enjoy the attention you receive from your fame. Actually you're a lot like one of the members on my team, he's from an island from the Pacific Ocean, he survived a volcanic eruption when he was 5 because his oldest sister put him in the laundry basket and pushed it into the ocean. He was the only one from his island to survive. His story made it all the way to Italy before people lost interest in it, he says he's never going to a volcanic island or anywhere else with a volcano be it active, dormant, or extinct. Also the Twins and I have written Bill and Percy and told them how the story really goes, Percy believes him but that's probably because he thinks the worst of people first unless they can get him power, and Bill says he doesn't believe Ron to start with and he and I would like to talk to you about what you did for Ginny in your second year. Well I've got to go it sounds like one of my teams' charges is waking up. It's the Hungarian Horntail the other dragon my team is looking after right now is a Chinese Fireball. Bye.

Level 4 Dragon Handler Team Captain

Charlie Weasley

P.S. Tell Hagrid that Norberta (we changed it to Norberta when we figured out she's a girl, because female dragons are always more vicious then males) is doing great and has safely laid her first clutch of eggs.

After reading the note Harry wrote a short thank you note and sent it off with Hedwig. He watched curious, as instead of heading south she headed west toward the Forbidden Forest where she flew to what looked like a small clearing and was lost among the trees and fading sunlight. Smiling slightly to himself he went back to the common room where he found Fred and George huddled over a piece of parchment and arguing about something that sounded like blackmail. Harry got their attention by saying, "What do you think Angelina and Lee would say if I told them you're over here debating the pros and cons of blackmail over whitemail?"

Fred and George looked at him with identical looks of horror on their faces and then burst out laughing, covering the paper they were writing on before they both asked, "What do you want, Harry?"

He showed them the letter he'd just gotten from Charlie and told them about watching Hedwig fly over the Forbidden Forest before descending into what looked to be a small clearing. "I want to see where she went, do you guys know any camouflage spells so I'm not seen if there is anyone out there?"

"Sure, go get your broom, when you get back I'll disillusion you so you look like your surroundings. Just don't move to fast when you're around people or you might be seen."

"And don't look at yourself after he does it or you'll probably throw up."

Harry ran back to his dorm room to get his Firebolt and a piece of parchment, then went back to Fred and George who were waiting for him by a window, it was almost 11:45 pm so there was no one except a couple seventh years who looked like they were too busy trying to give each other a dementor's Kiss to notice anyone else, left in the common room. Before Harry opened a window, he borrowed a quill and wrote a note to Charlie. George disillusioned him while Fred held his broom and handed it back to him when George was finished. "When I get back do you guys want to help me with a couple pranks my dad had planned that he never got to use?" Harry asked with an almost evil grin on his face.

"Sure, who's the target and what do we need to bring," the twins asked in near perfect unison.

"The targets are Filch, Mrs. Norris, the Slytherins, Snape, and Dumbledore. We'll need a rune engraver and 3 dung bombs, I've got the rest of the stuff in safe keeping with a house elf named Dobby, and before you say anything yes, he's the same house elf that almost killed me in second sounds crazy but we've come to an understanding, he works for me now, I pay him 2G a month and after almost five hours of negotiating he agreed to four days off a month but only one is mandatory unless he gets sick or meets a lady house elf that he really likes, if that happens he has to introduce her to me so I can meet her, now off I go into the dragons domain," and with that he opened a window, mounted his broom and flew out into the darkness and quickly disappeared from sight.

Harry took about ten minutes to find the clearing Hedwig flew to. When he got there he was surprised it took him so long, since there looked to be about a dozen burning trees near the Chinese Fireball and the Hungarian Horntail, which he recognized because of all the books on dragons he had read over the last three weeks. The other two he saw were a Swedish Short-Snout and a Welsh Green. He landed quickly after the Fireball must have seen him because it shot a ball of fire into the air about four feet from where he was. It was only after he landed that he saw Hagrid and Madam Maxime talking with Charlie and someone he assumed was the other team leader. Harry made his way over to stand near them so he could listen to what they were saying.

"That's right, there's one for each of the champions. Dad and I had to take mum to St. Mungo's because she was unconscious for two days after I told her what the champions have to do."

"And ya' said the'r nestin' mothers too?" Hagrid asked in an awed voice.

"That's right, and we've got all the eggs counted so don't think you can keep one when we take them back to Romania."

"I pity whoever faces the Horntail though, it took seven teams of us to bring them here from the Reserve, with three assigned to just the Horntail," said the man Harry didn't know. It was just then that Harry heard a hissing that sounded like words.

~~"Where are my eggsss? You stupid humanssss, give me back my eggssss!"~~ This demand was then reinforced with the loudest roar Harry had ever heard. He actually couldn't hear anything but a loud ringing for a couple minutes.

When the dragon keepers went to put out a fire that the Fireball started near their tents, Harry started to speak to the Horntail. ~~"Where are they Great One? I'll bring them to you, I underssstand about wanting to protect your young."~~

The Horntail swung her head toward the sound of his voice and sniffed. ~~"I sssmell a sssnake, what are you hatchling?"~~

~~"I wasss bitten by a basssilisssk about a year and a half ago. Sssome of it'sss venom along with the tearsss of a phoenix run through my veinsss."~~

~~"My eggsss are in that cloth heap nearest to the charred tree closssessst to my cage."~~

Harry went to the indicated tent found the six eggs and took them out to the Horntail. ~~"Thank you Ssspeaker."~~ The Horntail said, before Harry mounted his broom and flew back to the window in Gryffindor Tower where he had left the twins.

November 20, 1995, 1:30 am Gravity, Dungbombs, and Reversibles

Harry and the twins were in the Great Hall when Harry called for Dobby, "Dobby."

There was a small pop and clattering sound as he popped in and dropped a small bag of what looked like ice cubes. "The Great Harry Potter calls me," Dobby said in voice that was oddly muffled by a bandana over his mouth.

"Yes, do you have everything we need," Harry asked.

"Yes, Sir. And Misters Moony and Padfoot ask that you each do something special to the Sniping Snape, and send them a Pensieve Memory of the prank."

"Of course, Dobby. Now I need one of you to take this and the Rune Engraver and put these Runes on the bottom of Snape's chair, these ones go on Dumbledore's, and these ones go on the floor at either end and on the wall behind the Slytherin table. When we're done here we'll put the start-up runes on the ceiling just outside the Slytherin common room," Harry said handing a piece of parchment to one of the Twins indicating where they needed to go as he spoke.

"Huh..."

"Wait a mo, you know Moony and Padfoot?" they said in Twin Speak.

"Yeah, you guys know Moony too, he taught us DADA last year," Harry said as if they should have already known this.

"Then who's Padfoot, and why did you say this was your Dad's prank?"

"Prongs was my dad, Padfoot my Godfather, and Moony my God uncle. It was Wormtail who betrayed my parents, not Padfoot."

"Awesome, you know the Marauders!"

"Yup."

"Now we really need to do a good job to live up to our idols! What else are we doing tonight?"

Two Hours and Three Close Calls Later

"Fred put a Sonorus Charm on the open end of this after you put a Dung Bomb in it, then put it under the cushion with the open end just sticking out from underneath. George, did you put the potion in the cream for Mrs. Norris?"

"Yes I did, and what's the pink thing and what does it do?"

"It's called a Whoopee Cushion and for what it does, well you'll find out in the morning, make sure you each have a different vantage point so we see all the fun for the originators of this prank."

"Yes Sir, Mon Capitan!" the twins and Dobby replied with a salute to Harry.

November 20, 1995, 8:00 am Breakfast in the Great Hall

Everyone was in the Great Hall for breakfast when it the prank began. There was a loud yowl like somebody had stepped on a cat's tail coming from the Slytherin table, it lasted long enough to get everyone attention before it cut off and Snape stood up and said, "What was that noise?"

A Seventh year Prefect stood up and was about to reply when his clothes suddenly switched around, now he was wearing a pink under shirt with bright purple lace and red briefs that had a green and silver "S" on the front, under those were his shirt and pants with his school robe under those, his face turned pink and he raced out of the great hall followed by laughter.

Just after he left Professor Dumbledore came and sat down sending a gurgling fart noise throughout the great hall and echoing down the halls. Seconds later Snape started singing, "This is the song that never ends, it goes on and on my friend, (so on and so on)," while his clothes transfigured into a green fur collared dress with a large red hand bag and a hat with a stuffed vulture on top. At this point Professor Flitwick fell out of his chair laughing hysterically, all the other professors were starting to laugh and Dumbledore was grimacing and rubbing his nose, even Professor McGonagall started to smile. The Durmstrang and Beauxbatons students were looking disgustedly at the Slytherins because their clothes were following the example of the Prefect that had already fled the room. Several minutes later Mr. Filch ran in yelling that he couldn't find Mrs. Norris and wearing what looked like a dress from a 1700s brothel.

Classes were canceled for the day until the prank was sorted out. Harry took this as an opportunity to continue his research in the library. Fred found him there after lunch and asked, "So where is Mrs. Norris?"

"She was the dress Filch was wearing when he changed clothes returned to being a cat, except now she's stuck on the ceiling for a couple days."

"In one place?"

"No, the potion just magically reversed her gravity. So now instead of running around on the ground she's running around on the ceiling."

Fred left him there to go looking for his brother,while Harry stayed to look through yet another book of obscure and lesser known spells in his search for a way to get past his dragon.

The 22nd and most of the 23rd followed the same pattern as the 21st, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, dinner, research in the library until curfew then research in the common room until everyone else was asleep then back to the library for more research. It was two hours after curfew and Harry was back in the library when he found what he needed, the book was titled 'Dragons and Magic: The Pros and Cons of Too Much Power'. He went to the index at the back looking for a way to at least put a dragon to sleep if not knock a dragon unconscious. What he found was a way to merge their magical cores with very simple wand movements. 'Well if I can't out fly it I might be able to do this,' he thought before practicing the wand movements, three hours later he decided he had it down as best as he could before calling it a night.

November 24, 1995 Day of the First Task

Harry woke up in a giddy mood and full of nervous energy. He yawned and stretched, grabbed a shower, and got dressed in the tournament clothes he had been given for the first task, then went down to breakfast. He sat down at the Gryffindor table, put some eggs, bacon, and toast on his plate and stared eating. After he finished eating he looked around, Cedric was at the Hufflepuff table surrounded by his friends, but looking as green as the killing curse, Victor Krum was at the Slytherin table looking as surly and constipated as usual, and Fleur Delacour was at the Ravenclaw table looking nervous but still without a hair out of place. "So, what are the odds now?" Harry asked as Fred and George sat down on either side of him.

"Well, some bloke in Slytherin has 50 to 1 odds that you forfeit, a bloke from Durmstrang is giving 100 to 1 odds that you die within five minutes of the start of your part of the task, and a girl from Beauxbatons is giving 20 to 1 odds that you take the longest to get past your dragon," Fred said while putting bacon, eggs, kippers, and toast on his plate.

"We on the other hand are giving much better odds, like 10 to 1 that Fleur gets burnt, 10 to 1 that Cedric gets burnt, 10 to 1 that Krum gets burnt, and 20 to 1 that you finish in first. So far everybody laying bets with us is betting against you." George said as he poured pumpkin juice for the two brothers.

"Well then put me down for 5G to the bloke from Sytherin that I don't forfeit, 10G to the bloke from Durmstrang that I don't die, and 10G to the girl from Beauxbatons that I take the shortest amount of time to finish."

"Will do, Harry. By the way your broom is on Hagrid's hut like you asked."

"Mr. Potter, will you follow me please? It's time to go down to tent where you'll have to wait for the task to begin," said Professor McGonagall as she walked up behind him with Cedric in tow.

"See you later, Harry."

Professor McGonagall led Harry and Cedric down to a tent outside what looked to be an arena of some sort and told them to wait inside.

"Good luck, Harry. Good luck, Cedric."

Fleur and Krum were already inside when they went competitors were sitting in opposite corners of the tent from each other and trying to look more confident than they were. Harry was just glad that Rita Skeeter wasn't present because he would probably hex her after the articles she had written about him and his friends. A few minutes later Barty Crouch Sr. and Ludo Bagman (carrying a smoking bag) entered the tent followed by Professor Dumbledore, Headmaster Karkaroff, and Headmistress Maxime.

"Good morning Champions, I hope you're wide awake and ready for this task, Barty the bag please."

"Now then, let's get started. In this bag are different models, each one is a representation of the beast you will have to face. Your goal in this task is to retrieve the Golden Egg. If you can get your egg within ten minutes you'll get a perfect score regardless of whether you get hurt or not. Now then, time to draw your foe."

"Ladies first, Miss Delacour please reach into the bag and choose one."

Fleur reached into the bag and winced slightly when something bit her pinky finger. She drew out her hand and clasped inside was a tiny animated model of a Welsh Green dragon, hanging from its neck was a 2.

"Ah, the Welsh Green, a good choice Miss Delacour. As indicated by the 2 you will be second to face your dragon. Mr. Krum, you next."

Krum reached in and withdrew a scarlet Chinese Fireball with a 3 hanging from its neck as well.

"The Chinese Fireball, very interesting Mr. Krum, you will be third. Mr. Diggory and then Mr. Potter."

Cedric reached in and pulled out a bluish-gray Swedish Short-Snout with a 1 on its neck.

"The Swedish Short-Snout, Mr. Diggory, as indicated you will be first. Now Mr. Potter you're fourth so please draw your dragon and we'll get started with this task."

Harry reached in and pulled out a black Hungarian Horntail with a 4.

"The Hungarian Horntail, Mr. Potter. Good luck to all of you. Mr. Diggory when you hear the whistle you may exit the tent and begin."

The Judges exited the tent through the outer exit after wishing the champions luck and making sure each had a plan.

About 10 minutes later a shrill whistle blew, "Well, here I go," Cedric said. His face turned into a look of determination as he straightened his shoulders gripped his wand and strode to the arena exit of the tent.

There was a loud roar and it was hard to tell if it was from the crowd or from the could hear the commentator begin, "First up is Cedric Diggory, he will be facing the Swedish Short-Snout and his goal is to retrieve the Golden Egg which is hidden among the real eggs the dragon is protecting. If he can retrieve it within 10 minutes he'll get a perfect score regardless of whether he gets injured." After a few seconds they heard the roar of a dragon and the commentary began again, "Ooh, close, he almost had it there,"... "He's risking quite a bit, this one!"... "Clever, very clever,"... Twenty minutes later a roar so loud it shook the tent, echoed across the grounds, obviously Cedric had gotten his egg. "Most impressive, it took Mr. Diggory 25 minutes and 41 seconds though, so he won't have a perfect score."

"Mr. Diggory is done, and three champions remain! Miss Delacour will face the Welsh Green, Miss Delacour, enter the arena!"

Fleur looked nervous, as she stood up and walked out of the tent she was visibly shaking, after she was in the arena the commentary began, "That won't work, it's far too small,...Almost...close! Not yet...it's too!" A few minutes later there was polite applause. "After 32 minutes and 57 seconds Miss Delacour has finished her task," a pause as her score was revealed, and more applause was heard. "Two left, let's find out how they will fare against their dragons. Mr. Krum will face the Chinese Fireball, Mr. Krum, please enter the arena at the whistle."

The whistle sounded, Krum still looked as surly as ever, but nervous. Harry felt very alone as he listened to the commentary of Krum versus his dragon after he left the tent. "Not quite...well, nobody has tried that yet...very nice...he's got his egg! At 13 minutes and 27 seconds, he's finished with the first task! Last and hopefully not least is Mr. Potter who will be facing the Hungarian Horntail, the most dangerous of the four dragons here today. Mr. Potter please enter the arena at the whistle."

Harry was more confident than the others were but he was still nervous as he entered the arena. It wasn't what he was expecting, then again he wasn't sure what he was expecting. There were large and small boulders irregularly spaced around the arena, the ground was relatively flat with a few small and two large dips, possibly for cover, then again maybe not. The Horntail was chained at the far end of the arena, the nest was underneath the belly of the dragon, he could see the golden egg towards the back of the nest.

Harry walked out into the arena towards the Horntail, and started to speak. ~~"Great One, I'm honored to meet you face to face this time instead of being hidden from your sssight."~~

~~"You are the Ssspeaker from the night, hatchling? Do you know why I was brought here and my nest withheld from me?"~~

~~"Have you heard of the Triwizard Tournament before?"~~

~~"No, but it sssoundsss like it'sss like sssome form of entertainment."~~

~~"Yesss, it'sss sssupposssed to be three tasssksss with only three championsss, thisss time there are four championsss becaussse I wasss sssomehow added asss a fourth and forced to compete. The firssst tasssk is to get the Golden Egg hidden in your nessst without getting killed."~~ When the Horntail heard this she swung her head under her belly to look at the eggs and growled when she saw the golden egg.

~~"I underssstand that your goal isssn't the harm of my young, ssso I won't kill you but, we need to come to an underssstanding so thisss doesssn't happen again. It'sss very dangerousss for unhatched dragons to be kept from their mother'sss in thisss way."~~

~~"When thisss tasssk isss finished you'll probably be taken back to Romania where they brought you from, probably the sssame way they brought you here. I know of a ssspell that can help protect your young, but it would merge our magical coresss and shrink your size to about 6 feet and you would have to stay here."~~

~~"I heard talesss of that ssspell from my mother and she from hersss, it'sss sssaid that only the most ressspected Eldersss were chosssen to be the companion of a Ssspeaker. The talesss sssay that the Ssspeaker who bound a dragon gained a Draconian form asss well asss whatever form they normally had. My eggsss are near to hatching, I'm sssure sssome of the Keepersss would like to be able to communicate with usss, the red furred one isss alwaysss turning red and yelling at the othersss for not being careful with our young, he ssseemsss to actually care about usss. I have sssix eggsss, they will have to ssswear oathsss on their magic to do their bessst to care for and protect my young until they are able to protect themselvesss, becaussse there isss no way to ssseperate the coresss except death to both. What must I do for thisss to sssucssseed?"~~

~~"I need my broom ssso I can line up the shot, if it'sss not fired into your ssstomach, the closssessst place to your core it won't work, anywhere elssse and it'll jussst diffussse and won't do anything. If I fire it from here it'll be deflected into the crowd."~~

~~"Very well, sssummon your broom and we can get thisss disssplay over with."~~

"Accio broom!"

"Potter has just summoned his broom after 6 minutes of standing there staring at his dragon, I don't know what he is planning, but he has less than 3 minutes before his chance of a perfect score is gone."

~~"Here it comesss,"~~ Harry said as he saw his broom racing through the sky towards the arena. ~~"I don't know if this will hurt either of usss, so if it doesss hurt you pleassse let me know afterwardsss ssso I can warn the Keepersss to be ready for it."~~ Harry straddled his Firebolt and kicked off rising into the air, as the dragon lined up her neck and snout and opened her jaws, Harry drew closer; drawing his wand he concentrated hard and cast the spell, "Dracia Cromergous!"

"I've never seen anything this daring, the Horntail is about to breath fire on him and he cast a spell strait down it's throat. Wait a minute is it shrinking...It is, it's at least a few feet smaller now. I don't what spell he cast and I don't think the dragon keepers even know what was just cast. They're definitely going to be asking Mr. Potter some questions about what he just did."

~~"I forgot to asssk your name when we met."~~ Harry said as he flew over to the nest and picked up the Egg.

~~"It's Kravoshtiva, Ssspeaker, and thank you again for this honor. If you can't find a suitable companion for each of my hatchlingsss, I asssk that you bind them to yourself."~~

~~"I give you my word asss a Ssspeaker that I will do my bessst."~~

"Harry Potter has done it, he's finished the task at 9 minutes and 33 seconds, he had 27 seconds to spare. Mr. Potter receives a perfect score of 50 points." Harry was only half listening to Bagman's commentary as he headed to the medical tent where he could see Madam Pomfrey glaring at him as if he had purposely gotten hurt minutes after getting out of the Hospital Wing.

As he was approaching the Medical Tent Charlie and the other Handler Team Captain came up to him, "Harry, this is Ivan Molkov he's the other Dragon Handler Team Captain. Now, what did you do to the Horntail, she's only 6 feet long now. How are we going to explain this back at the Reserve?"

"Well Charlie, it's like this..." Harry started to explain the situation as he led Charlie and Ivan into the Medical Tent so Madam Pomfrey could do her usual detection spells on him.

END

*******************************************************  
I would like to thank harrytonkslover2216 for beta reading this story pointing out the little things I missed, aiding the flow and correcting the punctuation mistakes I made. I'm thinking about doing a one-shot for the second task and one for the third task, please let me know if you think I should and any suggestions for those one-shots. Please read and review.  
******************************************************* 


End file.
